In one proposed hybrid vehicle having an engine that outputs power for vehicle travelling, a motor that outputs power for vehicle travelling, a battery that supplies electric power to the motor, an engine heater for heating the engine, and a catalyst heater for heating a purifying catalyst which purifies the engine exhaust, the engine is operated to charge the battery when an accumulated charge amount SOC in the battery becomes less than or equal to a preset value SOC1. In the proposed hybrid vehicle, the engine heater and the catalyst heater are operated to preheat the engine and the purifying catalyst when the accumulated charge amount SOC in the battery becomes a preset value SOC2 which is smaller than the preset value SOC1 (see, for example, Patent Document 1). Preheating the engine and the purifying catalyst leads to preventing that the exhaust emission is worsened at startup and post-startup of the engine in this proposed hybrid vehicle.